That Carpenter Guy
by maxxamiam
Summary: Rosewood High School is getting some renovations, and Sweeney's crew has taken the job. What happens when Spencer falls hard from the mysterious, blue-eyed worker? Spencer's love life changes completely, thanks to one guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey." Emily greeted as Spencer shut her locker.

"Oh hey. Did you hear about the construction happening at school?" Spencer asked.

"No. Why?" Emily asked. "What's happening?"

"Since the principal's been out, Vice Principal Tamborelli wanted to have some renovations done to the school, so a construction crew's going to start working like next week." Spencer explained.

"You're always on top of things." Emily chuckled. "How do you even know this?"

"As a part of the school's committee, it's my _job_ to be on top of things." Spencer said.

"Are you planning out the construction?" Emily asked.

"Sort of. Tamborelli's in charge, though." Spencer responded.

"Who'd you hire?" Emily asked.

"We have two crews coming in today, and we're going to pick which one today." Spencer answered.

"What are the two crews' names?" Emily inquired.

"Um... Well we have Sweeney's & Rosewood Carpentry. I'm leaning towards Sweeney's, but I'm not sure just yet. And it's up to the principal & Tamborelli." Spencer said.

"Ooh, go with Sweeney's!" Emily exclaimed. "When I moved to Rosewood, my parents hired Sweeney's crew to work the place, and they got the job done real well."

"Sweeney's built the barn at my house, too. I agree with your decision," Spencer said.

"But it isn't up to you." Emily frowned.

"Yeah, I know." Spencer sighed. "Rosewood Carpentry's name is so official, yet nobody knows about them."

"Sweeney's is more popular, that's why." Emily said.

* * *

_Later that day..._

"Miss Hastings!" Principal Hackett called her name out. Mr. Hackett had been promoted to the principal of Rosewood High recently. He used to be the VP, alongside Mr. Tamborelli.

"Mr. Hackett, you're back," Spencer smiled. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Miss Hastings." Mr. Hackett said. "Are the crews for the renovations here yet?"

"Yes. Sweeney's Crew arrived twenty minutes ago, and Rosewood Carpentry has just arrived." Spencer said.

"Well, get to the conference room. I'll bring Rosewood Carpentry in." Mr. Hackett said.

Spencer nodded, and sat herself down in the conference room, alongside the other members of the Rosewood High School committee. She sat at a table with Alex Santiago, Andrew Campbell, Mona Vanderwaal, Lucas Gottesman, and a few others that she didn't know too well.

Alex was her ex-boyfriend, so it was kind of awkward being around him.

Principal Hackett entered the room, followed by a young gentleman and an older gentleman. The older one was the boss and owner of Rosewood Carpentry.

"Hello," the older man greeted. "I'm John, and this is my spokesman and worker Trevor Grey."

The interview went by slowly. John and Trevor seemed like great people, and great workers, but they weren't... interesting. Spencer didn't expect them to be, since they were just workers trying to get the job.

After John and Trevor left, the committee discussed their results.

"They did decent," Spencer commented.

"I agree," Alex nodded.

"They weren't the best, but from what I've heard, they've got talent on the job." Andrew said.

"True. I'm considering them deeply," Tamborelli said.

"Yes, but it all depends on how Sweeney's does," Hackett spoke.

After the standards were set, Hackett allowed Sweeney's crew in. Old Mr. Sweeney entered the room, followed by a much younger gentleman with attractive blue eyes. Spencer wondered why all the spokespeople for the carpentry companies were so good looking. Trevor was good looking, and so was this guy.

"Good morning, Rosewood High." Sweeney smiled. "You know me, I'm Sweeney. This is my little spokesman, Toby Cavanaugh."

Toby smiled. He took a seat across from Spencer. She really liked the color of his eyes for some reason.

After Sweeney and Toby presented, they exited. Lucas and Mona were shuffling through photographs of their work.

"This is some good stuff, but so was Rosewood Carpentry's," Lucas pitched in.

"So, we'll take a vote now." Hackett said. "Alex?"

"Rosewood Carpentry." Alex said.

"Andrew?"

"Rosewood Carpentry." Andrew said.

"Mona?"

"Sweeney's." Mona said.

"Spencer?"

There was no response. Spencer was too busy thinking about the cheerful, blue-eyes guy. She wondered if he caught her glancing at him from time to time.

"Spencer Hastings?" Hackett repeated.

"W-what?" Spencer looked up, startled and confused.

"Take your vote, Miss Hastings. Please pay attention from now on." Hackett said.

"Oh, sorry... Uh... Sweeney's." Spencer said blankly.

"And you, Lucas?"

"I guess Sweeney's seems better." Lucas said.

A few more people voted, and Sweeney's had more votes. Tamborelli wanted Rosewood Carpentry, but Hackett wanted Sweeney's.

"So Sweeney's it is." Hackett confirmed.

Spencer smiled to herself. This wouldn't be the last time that she saw that blue-eyed Toby guy, for sure now.

He'd be back in a week, and she'd get to discover more about him. Something about Toby was... intriguing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A week after the last** **chapter...**_

* * *

"I saw Sweeney today. You never told me that his crew won," Hanna said. "I'm glad he did. Caleb had a personal issue with one of the guys at Rosewood Carpentry. The service there sucks."

"Well, Sweeney's deserves to win. They did the work at my house before I moved here," Emily said. "They got it done exactly how my parents wanted it to be."

"Wait... the carpenters are here?" Spencer's face brightened.

"Yeah, why? Are you looking _that _forward to school renovations?" Aria asked.

"No. I just..." Spencer began.

"Either she does, or she _likes_ someone," Hanna teased.

"Like someone?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "That's dumb. I barely know any of the guys. I only met _one_ at the interview besides Sweeney. I didn't even talk to him personally."

"Doesn't mean you can't think he's hot or something," Hanna shrugged.

"Oh, stop teasing her before she starts blushing," Aria chuckled.

"Look, I just wanted to go check on how everything's going. I'm a part of the committee, it's my job." Spencer said.

"Mhmm, you go have fun with that, I guess." Aria said.

"Yeah, we'll let you go flirt," Hanna teased again.

"Oh Hanna, just stop," Emily giggled. "We can talk more about her once she's gone!"

"I like the way you think, Em!" Hanna exclaimed.

Spencer glared at them all.

"We're just playing, Spence." Aria laughed. "Just go on and do whatever you need to do."

* * *

Spencer looked through the construction crew. She wondered if that carpenter guy would be here today...

"Hello doll. Can I help you?" Mr. Sweeney asked.

"Oh... Uh... I just was wondering if Toby Cavanaugh is here today." Spencer said.

"He's here. He's on my crew," Mr. Sweeney nodded. "If you need to see him, he's unloading materials from my truck in the front. No distracting him, though."

"I understand you want the job done," Spencer nodded. "Thanks for your help, Mr. Sweeney."

Spencer was eager to see that carpenter guy again. She hurried off to the parking lot, ignoring Aria, Hanna, and Emily giving her baffled looks.

"Should we follow her?" Emily asked. "I thought that Hanna would want to..."

"No Em, just let her have her peace." Aria rolled her eyes.

"But what the hell is she so desperate to see?" Hanna asked. "Come on, you can't tell me you're not wondering!"

"I am, but it's none of my business," Aria said. "If she likes a guy, let it be. If they start dating, we'll _have _to know. They'll be public."

"Not if they secretly date," Hanna argued.

"You think she'd secretly date some guy, just to keep it from us?" Aria rolled her eyes. "I don't think so, Han."

"Yeah, be reasonable." Emily nodded.

"See! Even Emily agrees." Aria proudly said.

"Yeah, but I still want to follow her." Emily chuckles.

"_No_." Aria declared.

* * *

"Hi." Spencer said awkwardly.

"Rosewood High student?" Toby asked.

"That's right." Spencer nodded.

"I remember you from the committee last week." Toby said. "Need anything?"

"I'm surprised you remember," Spencer said.

"Why's that?" Toby asked.

Spencer shrugged.

"Thanks for picking the crew I'm in. I could really use the cash from this job. I'm saving up for a truck," Toby responded. "I heard from my friend that you voted for my crew."

"Well, your crew had better standards. I just had to," Spencer said.

"So what are you here for?" Toby asked.

"I just was hoping I could watch you on the job," Spencer shrugged.

Toby chuckled. "Watch me? A little creepy. Why me?"

Spencer bit her lip. She refused to show him that she was embarrassed.

"Uh... I... I meant the w-whole crew. It was a slip up in words, my bad." Spencer said.

"Mhmm, okay. I thought you'd have class or something." Toby said.

"I'm permitted to take some photos for the school website." Spencer quickly spoke.

"Photos of us renovating? That's a little odd." Toby chuckled.

"Yeah, well. We need them, so I'll give them." Spencer shrugged.

"I see. Anything else?" Toby asked.

"I'm good." Spencer nodded with a smile. "Except... My parents are looking to make some renovations on our house."

"I don't think I can get Sweeney off this project to work on yours-" Toby began, shaking his head.

"I meant just you. On your own time." Spencer said.

"Me?" Toby smiled. "Why not someone more experienced? I'm just a drop out, you know."

"A drop out?" Spencer asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "I'm not ashamed, really. I dropped out so I could do the job I have now. I'm hoping to start my own business in the future, but I need to save up for a set of wheels first. So, Sweeney's my employer for now."

"Well, if you're doing something you love, then it's okay." Spencer said.

"That's not what my parents said," Toby chuckled.

Spencer laughed a little.

"So, about the renovations on your house," Toby continued.

"You don't have to do them if you don't want to," Spencer told him.

"No, I want to." Toby smiled. "You're actually pretty fun to talk to. If working on your house means getting to know you better, then I'm in."

"Hey, hey, hey. This isn't a hang out party. You're coming to get the job done." Spencer said with a chuckle.

"So you're inviting me _just _to work?" Toby laughed. "I kinda thought you were flirting."

Spencer was resisting to turn bright red right now.

"Flirting? Are you dumb?" Spencer began.

"Maybe. Were you not?" Toby asked.

"No!" Spencer refused. "Forget it. I'll just call Rosewood Carpentry and ask that cute guy Trevor."

"Wait," Toby grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Let me do it, I'll stop teasing you. I really need the extra cash."

"So money's everything to you?" Spencer joked. "I'm pretty sure Trevor's a better pick now."

"Nobody can get it done better than me," Toby promised. "Carpentry is my forte."

"Come with my after school. You should talk to my dad. Be a good boy, or he won't give you the job." Spencer said.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you there." Toby chuckled. "Later."

"Later." Spencer waved.

She went through all of her classes with her heart racing, and her mind drifted to that carpenter guy. Something about him was... different.

He wasn't cocky or full of himself. He was sweet. He wasn't obnoxious. He wasn't like the other guys that had played around with other girls' hearts, and Spencer could tell that he was different. And she liked it.


End file.
